1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to novel acrylamide or methacrylamide monomers.
2. Description of the Prior Act
Cationic monomers of the acrylamide or methacrylamide type are known, as typically set out in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,031,138; 2,567,836; 2,595,907; 3,652,671; 3,661,868; 3,671,472 and 3,878,247. Specifically, quaternaries of this type are set out in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,666,810 and 2,834,758; British Pat. No. 1,281,638 and by J. E. Boothe et al J. Macromol, Sci., A 10(8) 1541 (1976). However, there is an ever continuing effort to find novel materials of this type which may show unique utilities in areas of application not possessed by similar prior art materials of this class.
In many instances, cationic surfactants of this type are not readily polymerizable or copolymerizable. At best, monomers of this type in some cases are not sufficiently reactive in a practical sense. In addition, compounds of this type sometimes contain metal ions whose presence sometimes cannot be tolerated in certain end-use applications.
It is the object of the invention to prepare a new class of cationic acrylamides and methacrylamides which are useful in a wide variety of end-uses normally calling for ionically charged monomers of this type.